MAJESTY
by Mickey2
Summary: The Sequel To Seed Of Good & Evil. Buffy chooses protection over love, but could her choice have killed Jade, read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

*****************************************  
  
MAJESTY Prologue  
  
Sequel To The Seed Of Good & Evil  
  
~Farewell~  
  
(Buffy walks into the house wearing her Double Meat Palace uniform.)  
  
Buffy: Dawn! Willow! (She hears Jade crying.) Jade? (Buffy takes off her hat and walks up stairs. She quietly opens the door to her room and finds Dawn staring down, rocking Jade in her arms.) Dawn. (Buffy smiles.) You scared me when you didn't answer. (Dawn looks up at Buffy. Her eyes are yellow.)  
  
Dawn: Don't worry Buffy, she's safe with me.  
  
(Buffy wakes up from her dream gasping for air. She glares over at Jade's crib. When she notices it's empty she gets up and walks downstairs. Spike is holding Jade in the living room. He's standing up trying to get her to sleep. Buffy stands back and watches him.)  
  
Spike: You know sleeping is much better than crying. There's the initial benefits like your mother being a little nicer to everyone and then there's the sleeping which we've all lacked since you've come. Well not me in particular. We're pretty much two of a kind, you and me bit, creatures of the night. We. . . (Spike yawns.) We come alive in darkness and what not and so on. (Jade looks like she's about to start crying.) Oh, bloody hell. . .icoptors. Come on Jade. This must be why most evil eat their young.  
  
Buffy: Need a little help?  
  
Spike: I'd fancy a little tingle in my arms again, yeah. (Spike gives Jade to Buffy. She makes faces at Jade.) What are you doing?  
  
Buffy: Making wacky faces. I don't know if they help, but all the other parents seem to do it so I say follow the crowd. For her sake I'll be an idiotic tractable sheep for once.  
  
Spike: Funny faces huh? I find she enjoys this one the best. (Spike morphs into a vampire. Buffy looks up at Spike. She pushes him away and he morphs back.) Hey, what's with the pushing?  
  
Buffy: Don't you ever do that around Jade again.  
  
Spike: Like she's never going to see it? It's who she is. It's where she came from. (Buffy looks down at Jade who is falling asleep.) There's a part of her that knows this face is there whether I show it or not. You can't keep everything that goes bump in the night away from her slayer. She's going to have her brush with evil sometime.  
  
Buffy: Not again. Not if I have anything to do with it. (Buffy looks up at Spike.) She will never ever have to see the hell I've seen, or go through it. Not while I'm here.  
  
Spike: You can't protect her all day and night it's impossible.  
  
Buffy: I know that and I'm not going to, the council is.  
  
Spike: Come again?  
  
Buffy: There's a place in England. Giles says they can protect her there.  
  
Spike: We can protect her here.  
  
Buffy: But like you just said not all day and night.  
  
Spike: I said you couldn't protect her, not alone, but that's why you have me and the rest of the little scoobies to help out.  
  
Buffy: Do you love her?  
  
Spike: That's like asking me if I love you. Buffy we're a family. Screws loose and all we are still a family.  
  
Buffy: No, no we're not. (Buffy looks down in frustration and then looks back at Spike.) We're not a family, we never will be. (Spike looks down.) I'm sorry, but this is about keeping Jade alive.  
  
Spike: What about us, you and me. Buffy if you feel anything for me, you won't let her go.  
  
Buffy: She's leaving in a week.  
  
Spike: Where is this coming from?  
  
Buffy: I love her, that's where this is coming from. I love her more than you could possibly imagine. I died when I thought, when I thought I had lost her and I can't let that happen again, I won't. Jade is going to England where she's safe and that's it.  
  
Spike: I don't even get a word in about this? You're acting like this isn't just as much my decision as it is yours.  
  
Buffy: You can say what ever you'd like, but nothing changes the facts. You're a vampire, I'm a slayer and we live on a Hell mouth. I pretty much see a life cut short or one filled with psychiatric help if we keep Jade here. Hand her a fate like that and claim to love her in the same breath. I'd love to hear you pull off such a mass contradiction. That is, unless the Hell mouth is what you want for her?  
  
Spike: Well, it would seem it doesn't really matter what I want. (Spike grabs his jacket.)  
  
Buffy: Where are you going?  
  
Spike: Why do you care slayer? My evil self won't touch your child. The child I helped create, that I couldn't possible love as much as you do because as you have so painstakingly reminded me, I'm a vampire, and that's fact. (Spike walks out of the house slamming the door.)  
  
Buffy: Spike! Spike! (Jade starts crying and Buffy holds her head.)  
  
************************************************** 


	2. ~Reconcile Part 1~

******************************************************  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Background: (The Seed Of Good & Evil)/ Giles has just left for England with Jade. Xander and Anya have broken up because Xander doesn't want to get married and Spike hasn't talked to Buffy since she told him Giles was taking Jade back to England.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Majesty  
  
~Reconcile Part 1~  
  
(Scene 1: Dawn is under the bleachers of the football field with a boy named Johnny. Johnny's holding Dawn's hand.)  
  
Dawn: What are we doing here?  
  
Johnny: I wanted to have you all to myself.  
  
Dawn: But class, I've sort of been missing it a lot.  
  
Johnny: Shhh, let's just make the most of this Dawn. You know you're the only thing on this earth worth having. (Dawn smiles. Her and Johnny inch closer and kiss.)  
  
Mrs. Burke: Well, well, well. Miss Summers and Mr. Anderson. (Dawn and Johnny look up at Mrs. Burke) I think it's time we had a little chat, my office, now.  
  
(Scene 2: Dawn and Buffy come home.)  
  
Buffy: Dawn what is going on with you?  
  
Dawn: It's private OK.  
  
Buffy: No, not OK. You were suspended Dawn.  
  
Dawn; Gosh Buffy, it's not the end of the world. Besides I really don't want to talk about this.  
  
Buffy: Well that's just too bad. You can't go skipping school whenever you feel like it. You have to be responsible, you have to make the right choices because you're actions don't just affect you. They affect all of us.  
  
Dawn: WILL YOU STOP! Stop blaming me for your mistake. You gave Jade away, not me. You abandoned your daughter. You're no better than dad. You didn't want to deal, so you shipped her off even though Spike wanted her to stay. (Buffy looks up at Dawn with tears in her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: Go to your room.  
  
Dawn: Buffy, I, I didn't mean.  
  
Buffy: GO! (Dawn runs up the steps. Buffy goes over to the couch and sits down. Willow comes into the living room from the kitchen.)  
  
Willow: I heard you and Dawn. .  
  
Buffy: Yeah, well you and the rest of the continental United States.  
  
Willow: What's going on?  
  
Buffy: Mid burger flip I got a call saying Dawn had gotten suspended.  
  
Willow: No.  
  
Buffy: Yes, her and some boy at school were caught doing stuff.  
  
Willow: Stuff? Oh, stuff, mostly kissing stuff, right? (Buffy shakes her head.) OK, well she got suspended for kissing?  
  
Buffy: No, she got suspended for kissing while she should have been pretending to be awake in her forth period English class. She's been skipping school.  
  
Willow: That is so not like Dawn.  
  
Buffy: I know, me maybe, but not Dawn. You know those days when you just need maximum huggage?  
  
Willow: Yeah. (Willow hugs Buffy.) I know you probably wish it were Spike doing the hugging. (Willow tries to sound like Spike.) Hey, slayer, I'm English and evil, and I obviously don't have a reflection because I totally over peroxide my hair. (Buffy lets go and looks at Willow.)  
  
Buffy: Vent much?  
  
Willow: Sorry. (They hug again.) It's OK, Buffy. Jade's OK.  
  
Buffy: I know. .. I know.  
  
(Scene 3: Spike is in his crypt talking and drinking a beer.)  
  
Spike: I loved her. I loved her like I love (Spike looks around.) Like I love a nice cold brew, but that wasn't enough for her no, no. She said we couldn't be a family. You know what I want? I want her to hurt as bad as I hurt. I want her to curse the bloody day she ever sent my child to who knows where with that tight end of a watcher.  
  
Xander: Yeah, um Spike. (Xander stands up.) It's been real, well real interesting talking to you and listening to you spite Buffy, but I just came over to give you your box of stuff and what do you know, I've given it so, I better go.  
  
Spike: You're leaving, already?  
  
Xander: Well that's sort of why I chose the verb go instead of stay or hang. (Spike stands up and walks over to Xander.)  
  
Spike: I want you to give a little message to that heart breaking, wench of a woman.  
  
Xander: OK.  
  
Spike: Tell her. .. . Tell her ..  
  
Xander: Tell her what?  
  
Spike: Tell her I love her, OK. I love her so bloody much that it hurts, to even think without knocking back a few. Just tell her that. (Spike looks down.)  
  
Xander: (Xander puts his hand on Spike's shoulder.) I'll tell her. (He pats his shoulder.)  
  
Spike: Are you touching me?  
  
Xander: No, NO , no touching. (Xander takes his hand off of Spike.)  
  
Spike: Good, cause I wouldn't want to have to kill you.  
  
Xander: Right, and I wouldn't want to be killed so that works out for both of us.  
  
(Scene 4: It's night. Dawn is in her bedroom reading. She hears a pebble hit her window. She walks over and opens her window.)  
  
Johnny: Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Johnny, what are you doing here?  
  
Johnny: Come with me.  
  
Dawn: I'm already in enough trouble. I can't, besides Tara's down stairs.  
  
Johnny: You still have a baby-sitter, Summers?  
  
Dawn: Do you want me to come or not?  
  
Johnny: Climb from your window, I'll catch you if you fall, come on.  
  
Dawn: Fine. (Dawn smiles.)  
  
(Scene 5: Willow and Xander are sitting at one of the tables at the Bronze, Buffy comes over and sits down with them.)  
  
Buffy: Tara, said she hasn't heard a peep out of Dawn.  
  
Willow: I think she just needed a little time to calm down.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, and I needed some time to regenerate a head after our fight.  
  
Willow: She can be vicious, but she loves you.  
  
Buffy: I know. It's so weird, I mean she's skipping class to be with this Johnny guy. It seems like only yesterday I was skipping class to be with some guy or to fight apocalyptic evil. Still, I just can't believe she's doing this stuff.  
  
Xander: Are you angry or envious?  
  
Buffy: A little bit of both. That sounds oh so pathetic.  
  
Willow: No it doesn't, a part of all of us misses the hormonal, chaotic times that were our high school years.  
  
Xander: And then I think about the giant snakes, the mummies and Snyder, I forget all about missing anything that had to do with high school. (Buffy spots Spike walking in.) Besides our chaotic times aren't over, far from it is what I say, right Buff? (Buffy doesn't say anything. Xander looks at what she's looking at.) Oh, Spike, you should go talk to him, put him out of his misery.  
  
Buffy: I don't know. I think maybe it's to soon.  
  
Willow: Don't think so, he's coming this way. (Spike walks over to them.)  
  
Spike: Buffy, can I have a word, in private?  
  
Buffy: Spike if this is about us, I don't think. . .  
  
Spike: It's not. I have information. Some stuff on some wannabe bad-asses that I think you ought to know.  
  
Buffy: OK, (Buffy turns to Willow and Xander.) I'll be back, guys. (Buffy and Spike walk out of the Bronze.)  
  
Xander: So. .. they're going to be groping in a few minutes, right?  
  
Willow: I foresee some grope-like action, yes.  
  
Xander: And we're still the pathetic ones.  
  
Willow: That my dear Xander, will never change. (Willow puts her hand over Xander's and they smile at one another.)  
  
(Scene 6: Spike and Buffy are in the Bronze ally way.)  
  
Spike: I'll try to make this quick and painless. A few evil buggers related to the hiploid have been showing up around town. The point is they're doing a little body snatching. A teen's body, no older than the bit, was found near the woods, nothing but skin and entrails.  
  
Buffy: So you think they're snatching young teenagers' bodies, but why?  
  
Spike: Don't know. I just, I want you to make sure Dawn's safe.  
  
Buffy: Well I just called Tara, Dawn's fine. She's perfectly OK.  
  
(Scene 7: Dawn and Johnny are at the park. They're on a swings set.)  
  
Johnny: I love you Summers. (Dawn smiles.) There's just something about you. Something incredible, that glows.  
  
Dawn: Well, I don't know what it could be. I don't glow. Not literally, I'm normal, one hundred percent, normal. (Johnny smiles.) I feel so safe with you Johnny, so free, like I can be who I really am. You must think I'm a dork now.  
  
Johnny: No, I think, I think I want to kiss you. That's all I think about actually. (Dawn smiles and they kiss. Johnny opens his eyes, which have now changed to a yellow color like the hiploid demon. Dawn and Johnny hug.) And you are safe with me Dawn, you are.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	3. ~Reconcile Part 2~

**********************************************************  
  
MAJESTY  
  
~Reconcile Part 2~  
  
(Scene 1: Buffy. Willow and Xander walk back in the house.)  
  
Buffy: TARA! We're back! (Tara comes from down stairs.)  
  
Tara: Buffy, you didn't get my message?  
  
Buffy: No, what's wrong?  
  
Tara: Dawn, I think she left. I remember hearing something outside, but.  
  
Buffy: We have to find her.  
  
Tara: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Tara if you could call some of Dawn's friends. Find out where she could be.  
  
Tara: Sure, yeah, all ready on it.  
  
Buffy: Willow, Xander, I need you to check uptown, I'll check the cemetery and anywhere around that area, I'll meet you at the park in an hour.  
  
Willow/Xander: OK.  
  
Buffy: We have to find her, because if we don't, something really bad will.  
  
(Scene 2: Dawn is blindfolded and Johnny is leading her into a crypt.)  
  
Dawn: Where are we going?  
  
Johnny: You'll see just a couple more steps.  
  
Dawn: Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Relax, OK, are you ready? (Johnny unties her blindfold.) Tah, dah. (Dawn looks around to find three other guys.) These are my friends Eric, Matt and David.  
  
Dawn: Hi, (They start walking towards Dawn.) Um Johnny, I don't like this place, all that much. (Dawn turns around to walk out, but Johnny stops her. His eyes are yellow.) John, your eyes.  
  
Johnny: Sorry, Key, but you're not going anywhere.  
  
(Scene 3: Buffy's in the cemetery. She turns around and is surprised by Spike.)  
  
Buffy: Spike, what are you doing here?  
  
Spike: I live here, but um, I'm here with you because I saw Xander and Willow. They gave me a heads up about the bit, she missing?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I'm worried, a part of me thinks maybe she's OK, but then. . (Buffy looks up at Spike.) I don't want to be like him.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: Dawn said I was no better than my father because of what I did with Jade. Spike I'm so sorry. I hurt you and I said things that, I shouldn't have. The truth is I know you love Jade and I know you love me and I. .. I love. (They hear Dawn screaming in one of the crypts.) DAWN? She's here!  
  
Spike: I think she's over there. (Buffy and Spike start running to one of the crypts. Buffy kicks the door open. They find Dawn being held by two of the demons.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy! (The four demons look up at Buffy and Spike.)  
  
Johnny: Hey, I know you. (He starts walking up to Buffy.)  
  
Buffy: Than you know not to mess with me. ..  
  
Johnny: You're that chick from that fast food restaurant. You flip burgers for a living. Ooh, I'm real scared.  
  
Buffy: Well you should be. I might flip burgers for a living, but you mess with my sister and I'll happily kick ass for free.  
  
Spike: If you're smart you'll listen to her.  
  
Johnny: And why should I take advice from you? (Spike morphs into a vampire.)  
  
Spike: First of all she's the slayer and second, cause, she's only half as bad as I am. (Buffy starts beating up Johnny. Spike goes over and starts fighting the demons around Dawn. Spike snaps their necks and stabs one with a stake. He goes over and grabs Dawn's hand. Johnny gets away from Buffy and is near the door. Buffy takes out her crossbow.)  
  
Buffy: Move and I'll shoot.  
  
Dawn: BUFFY! (Buffy turns around and Johnny runs out.) NO!  
  
Buffy: UH! Dawn! (Buffy walks over to Dawn.) What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Dawn: Johnny, he, he's.  
  
Spike: Old Johnny boy ain't Johnny anymore. He's a hiploid or something like it.  
  
Dawn: How did you know?  
  
Buffy: Dawn when we get home I'm going to. .  
  
Spike: Buffy, the bits OK. Argue later, make up now.  
  
Dawn: I'm sorry, Buffy. It's just when I was with Johnny, I was so free, it's like he knew.  
  
Buffy: Knew what?  
  
Dawn: He knew what I really was. He knew I was the key. (Buffy looks up at Spike.)  
  
(Scene 4: Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike are sitting on the couch in the living room.)  
  
Willow: You think he was one of the demons from the hell dimensions that merged into earth?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Dawn says he called her the key, and for some reason he did seem different from our everyday, Sunnydale, demons. He didn't seem to know anything about a slayer. If he escaped, there must be others out there like him or worst, and they all could want Dawn, so they can get back home.  
  
Spike: I'll check around my crypt see if I can't find Johnny boy.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Spike: All right then. (Spike gets up and walks over to the door. Buffy gets up and walks over to him.) What is it?  
  
Buffy: I couldn't have done this without you.  
  
Spike: I know you could of.  
  
Buffy: But let's just say I didn't want to. (Spike puts his hand on her cheek.)  
  
Willow: Oh, that's so sweet. (Buffy and Spike looks over at Willow.) Sorry. Continue.  
  
Spike: (Spike smiles.) Good night, luv.  
  
Buffy: Good night. (Spike opens the door, but stops when he sees someone outside.)  
  
Spike: Hey, who are you? (Buffy has this shocked look on her face.)  
  
Buffy: Dad?  
  
********************************************************* 


	4. ~Father Knows Best~

*********************************************************  
  
Previously In Majesty  
  
Dawn: It's just when I was with Johnny, I was so free, it's like he knew. (Dawn turns around to walk out, but Johnny stops her. His eyes are yellow.)  
  
Buffy: Knew what?  
  
Dawn: He knew I was the key.  
  
Buffy: You can't go skipping school whenever you feel like it. You have to be responsible, you're actions don't just affect you. They affect all of us.  
  
Dawn: Stop blaming me for your mistake. You abandoned your daughter. You're no better than. . .  
  
Buffy: Dad? (Buffy has this shocked expression on her face.)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
MAJESTY  
  
~Father Knows Best~  
  
(Scene 1: It's mourning. Buffy and Dawn are sitting on the couch listening to Hank's stories.)  
  
Hank: I've been all over the world girls, places I can barely pronounce, but the entire time I wondered how you two were doing?  
  
Buffy: And yet no phone calls, no emails, not even a letter. You must have not wondered all that much.  
  
Hank: Buffy, I was busy and scared. I had been out of your life for so long and I didn't want to interrupt anything. But I want you both to know that I love you so much (Buffy looks over at Dawn who is smiling.) and from now on things are going to be different.  
  
Buffy: Enough! (Buffy stands up.) I am so tired of your lies. The only person you love is yourself, and after what you've done to us, I don't even know how you manage to pull that off.  
  
Dawn: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: You know there were times when the only thing in this world I needed more than you was air, but you were too busy. You were overseas or tied up on a business trip.  
  
Hank: That won't happen again I promise.  
  
Buffy: Oh you promise, well I feel much better considering we all know what your promises are worth.  
  
Dawn: BUFFY! (Dawn stands up.) You're angry because Dad hasn't been here, and so am I, but he's here now? (Buffy holds Dawn's hand.)  
  
Buffy: That's exactly what he wants you to believe Dawn, and you can because you don't know what I do. His heart has never been with us. See that's what his master card was for, to bad that's void too.  
  
Hank: Buffy, please. .  
  
Buffy: What's wrong dad? Are you embarrassed, maybe a little uncomfortable? Well heaven forbid you'd have to feel a forth of the pain we've had to suffer through.  
  
Hank: You use to be my little girl, but a lot has changed.  
  
Buffy: Funny how your just noticing that, but then again you'd have to be on the same continent to monitor some ones life.  
  
Dawn: Buffy, give him a break.  
  
Buffy: A break. (Buffy looks down and then back at Hank.) Mom was sick for a few months, where were you? She died and we. . . we thought that was the end of our world, where were you? (Hank doesn't say anything.) I had a baby, a little girl, named Jade. (Buffy starts tearing up.) She's the most perfect thing. . . and where in the hell were you?  
  
Hank. Buffy. (Hank goes to hug Buffy. Buffy backs up.)  
  
Buffy: Don't touch me. Never touch me. (Buffy walks out of the house, slamming the door behind her.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Buffy! (Dawn turns to Hank.)  
  
Hank: My absence really destroyed her.  
  
Dawn: It's not you. (Dawn turns to the door.) It's Jade.  
  
(Scene 2: Willow and Xander are walking. They're eating pretzels.)  
  
Willow: So do you think we've given them enough alone, work stuff out, time?  
  
Xander: I don't think there's enough of that time in the world. Let's face it Will, when Buff's mom died and when Giles left, Buffy felt like an orphan, and with good reason. I mean, sure this guy is all, super dad now, but he's missed so much that he should have been here for. I don't know how Buffy's going to forgive him.  
  
Willow: Are you OK?  
  
Xander: It gets hard, then I spend time with you and it gets a little easier. (Willow smiles.)  
  
Willow: Now if only some one could do that for Buffy.  
  
Xander: Maybe now someone is.  
  
(Scene 3: There's a knock on Spike's crypt door.)  
  
Spike: Go AWAY! NO ONES HOME! (The knock gets louder.) Bugger. (Spike gets up and opens the door and Buffy walks in. He shuts the door.) Slayer, I don't have much time I've got things to do, evil stuff, you know. (Buffy looks up at Spike, her eyes are filled with tears.) Then again I'm dead, I've got all the time in the world.  
  
Buffy: I need you. (Buffy hugs Spike.)  
  
Spike: You have me.  
  
(Scene 4: Drusilla is in her mansion when another vampire arrives.)  
  
Drusilla: Where have you been?  
  
Vampire: Majesty, I know you wish to find the seed on your own, but I. ..  
  
Drusilla: You've stirred up a little trouble for the slayer?  
  
Vampire: I'm trying, but fighting her head on, nothing has ever survived.  
  
Drusilla: She's a biter, that one is. Biters are so much more entertaining to kill. (Drusilla smiles.)  
  
Vampire: But how?  
  
Drusilla: Never question. (Drusilla caresses the vampire's cheek and then takes her nail and makes a shallow cut on the vampire's neck.) You just have to wait and see. (Drusilla licks the blood off her finger.)  
  
(Scene 5: It's night. Willow walks into Dawn's room. Dawn's looking out of the window.)  
  
Willow: Not planning another escape I hope.  
  
Dawn: Being that my boy friend's a demon, it's pretty unlikely.  
  
Willow: Where's your dad?  
  
Dawn: He out looking for Buffy. I've never seen her so, so upset. I don't know if it's that she hates our dad or. .  
  
Willow: She doesn't hate him; it's just loosing your mom, Giles, and Jade. She could have really used a father.  
  
Dawn: I know that, but that's past, he's here now and she's totally pushing him away.  
  
Willow: I think by doing that she's getting out her frustration and eventually she'll be able to forgive him.  
  
Dawn: But when?  
  
Willow: I don't know. Buffy and your dad have a lot to talk about.  
  
(Scene 6: Buffy is walking though the cemetery. She feels someone creeping behind her. She takes her stake out and turns around. Her father backs up.)  
  
Hank: Whoa, whoa, it's just me, princess. (Buffy puts her stake down.)  
  
Buffy: Don't call me that. (Buffy starts walking away. Hank follows her.)  
  
Hank: Buffy, what exactly are you doing in a cemetery? Does this have something to do with that fellow I saw last night? You know he seems a little strange, I don't think you should be seeing him.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy turns around.) You've been back for a day and you think you can run my life, which by the way you know nothing about.  
  
Hank: But I want to know things. I love you Buffy, you're my. . . . daughter and I just, I want you to know.  
  
Buffy: DAD! (Buffy runs up and pushes her father out of the way and gets punched by a demon who, was lurking behind Hank. He tries to punch her again but she duck and side kicks him. He falls over a gravestone.)  
  
Buffy: You know (She punches the demon.) this really isn't. (The demon goes to grab her and she breaks his neck.) A goodtime. (Buffy turns to her dad.) Are you OK?  
  
Hank: I'm, I'm fine, what, what, what was. .  
  
Buffy: Some places have bears and wild cats. Sunnydale has, weirdos with really bad acne.  
  
Hank: He isn't dead?  
  
Buffy: Dead, No, no, he's, sleeping. (Hank walks up and hugs Buffy. At first she hesitates, but she eventually hugs him.) I missed you.  
  
Hank: I missed you too. I'm sorry Buffy, for not being the father you wanted me to be.  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm sorry I said those things. I haven't been the easiest person to live with since Jade left. Besides I, I was angry.  
  
Hank: You have every right, don't be ashamed or apologize for you feel. My car is just around the corner, we can go home right now, maybe talk until sunrise if you'd like.  
  
Buffy: I'd like.  
  
Hank: Great. (Hank smiles. His cell phone rings.) I'll meet you there. (Buffy starts walking away.) Hank Summers speaking.  
  
Caller: Take the letter from his right hand.  
  
Hank: What?  
  
Caller: You heard me. (Hank walks over to the demon and picks up the letter, he opens it up.) Do you see that number? (The paper has 30 written on it.)  
  
Hank: Yes.  
  
Caller: That's how many days you have to give me the information I need.  
  
Hank: What is this, a threat? I told you I'd get the child and I will.  
  
Caller: And the slayer?  
  
Hank: Buffy doesn't suspect a thing.  
  
******************************************************* 


	5. ~Vengeance Is A B**ch Part 1~

*******************************************************  
  
Majesty  
  
~Vengeance Is A B **ch Pt. 1~  
  
(Scene 1: It's night. Dawn, Hank and Xander are playing video games in the living room when Buffy walks in.)  
  
Buffy: I cooked some. . . (Buffy looks at the TV.) Ohh, monsters.  
  
Xander; Yeah, I think I'll pass on that meal, Buff. (Buffy rolls her eyes.)  
  
Buffy: What about you Dawnie? How many piles shall I pack on your plate?  
  
Dawn: (Dawn turns to Buffy.) I'm good, dad brought me a burger when he. . . told me I wasn't supposed to tell you that.  
  
Buffy: You knew I was cooking tonight. I've been doing that thing where you literally slave over a hot stove and you guys just went into a restaurant and bought something?  
  
Xander: Actually it was the drive thru.  
  
Buffy: Xander, you too?  
  
Xander: Sorry Buff, but it was so tasty and instant. Save whatever you cooked for tomorrow, or hey maybe even a midnight snack.  
  
Buffy: Leftovers or a snack. I'm glad you think so highly of my food.  
  
Hank: It's my fault, Buffy. I promise I'll never do it again.  
  
Buffy: It's OK. I didn't really slave.  
  
(Scene 2: Buffy puts a turkey in the refrigerator and then walks outside to throw the garbage out.)  
  
Buffy: (Buffy starts talking to herself angrily.) It only took me five hours. No biggy. Nop, not a big deal at all. Drive thru, what were they thinking. (Buffy turns back to the house and is startled by Spike. She gasps.)  
  
Spike: Who were you talking to?  
  
Buffy: Myself, you mind?  
  
Spike: Not at all. So, is it a private conversation or can any schizophrenic join? (Buffy rolls her eyes and walks over to the porch steps and sits down. She puts her head in her hands. Spike walks over and sits next to her.) You know this is where I realized how much I loved you. (Buffy looks up at Spike.) I had come here, shot gun in hand, ready and willing to blow your brains out. I didn't although, I couldn't, and not because of the chip. You were so beautiful and so in need of love. Love I knew I could give to you. I still feel that way, you know. I love you.  
  
Buffy: I know. Thank you, but I have things on my mind that not even the kindest words could make me forget about.  
  
Spike: Is it Jade?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: I figured that, it's your father, isn't it?  
  
Buffy: How'd you know?  
  
Spike: I think he's up to something. Nothing just happens, people don't just come back to town especially Sunnydale, the original hell on earth. There's something not right there.  
  
Buffy: Well, you're wrong, my father's fine it's just… I see everyone so happy to have him back and in this little place in my head I keep telling myself not to get to close because if I get to close I'll lose him. I just keep waiting for the price.  
  
Spike: What price?  
  
Buffy: The price of being this happy, of having my father again.  
  
(Scene 3: A demon is talking to D'Hoffryn.)  
  
Demon: The child shall be your payment.  
  
D'Hoffryn: But I do not have the child of good and evil.  
  
Demon: No, but she does. (The demon points to Anya.)  
  
Anya: Me? No, I don't have her.  
  
Demon: You reek of her power. The child leaves a mark on everything it touches.  
  
Anya: Oh, you mean the time she regurgitated her milk on me, well that was a long time ago she could be anywhere by now. Anywhere, but Sunnydale, that is.  
  
Demon: Well good, then that narrows it down for you. You will find her and bring her to me. Then and only then will I do what you have asked me.  
  
Anya: But I can't. (D'Hoffryn turns to Anya.)  
  
D'Hoffyrn: Do you wish to go back in time? To forget about all the pain and oppression you've endured from these humans, to make things right again?  
  
Anya: You know I do, but Buffy is my friend and Jade is every thing to her. I couldn't betray her like that.  
  
D'hoffryn: Loyalty, how human of you Anyanka. (D'Hoffryn turns to the demon.) Give her time. She'll get the child.  
  
Anya: But!  
  
D'Hoffryn: (He turns to Anya.) It's the only way Anyanka, change your past or lose your future.  
  
Anya: Doing this will kill Buffy.  
  
D'Hoffryn: But not doing it my dear. That will kill you. (Anya looks down.)  
  
(Scene 4: The next day, Buffy's in the Magic Box. She passes a customer its item.)  
  
Buffy: Thanks for shopping at the Magic Box and you come back now you hear. (The customer looks at her strange and begins to walk out.) Another freaked out customer; I'm five for five. (Willow walks in and walks over to Buffy.)  
  
Willow: So how's the new job working for you?  
  
Buffy: Besides the fact that the customers are a little freaked out by my exiting words of wisdom, pretty OK. I'm getting the hang of it.  
  
Willow: Is it better than working at Double Meat Palace?  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm going to miss coming home and smelling like a pot of old grease. but I think I'll get over it.  
  
Willow: In time, maybe you will. (Buffy and Willow smile.)  
  
Buffy: So what are you doing here?  
  
Willow: I wanted a book on that demon Dawn was dating. I'm hoping that if I show her what he really looks like maybe she won't feel so bad that he dumped her.  
  
Buffy: Speaking of, I need to patrol tonight. See if I find any otherworld creepers around. I really need to find Johnny or at least his insides; I'm guessing the demon has shed his teenage facade.  
  
Willow: Evil is so evil, you know, I hate it. I just wish all the evil things would go poof.  
  
Buffy: Disappear?  
  
Willow: No, die.  
  
Buffy: Oh. (Buffy looks down at the cash register.)  
  
Willow: But then again there's a lot of things that were evil that are now loving, caring people that need to know they are loved and cared about.  
  
Buffy: If this is the part where you exclude Spike from your poof point and at the same time ride me about not telling him I love him, you can stop like three sentences ago.  
  
Willow: Right, OK.  
  
Buffy: It's not that I don't care about Spike it's just telling him I love him is, whoa, wiggins just contemplating it.  
  
Willow: Well it doesn't matter, the fact is there's a lot of love between you two and nothing and no one can change that.  
  
(Scene 5: Spike is asleep in his crypt. He looks like he's having a bad dream. Drusilla strokes the side of his face and he opens his eyes.)  
  
Drusilla: It's all right. It's all right.  
  
Spike: Dru?  
  
Drusilla: That's right my love, your majesty's back. (Drusilla smiles.) 


End file.
